That Day, It haunts me
by Swallowed-By-Pain
Summary: Konoha High is currently under lockdown, Naruto's friends, Foster parents, And lover are forced to watch as Naruto is brutally raped by one of his former friends. SasuNaru , KyuuNaru rape wise.
1. Chapter 1

_**WARNING: This story contains Violence, Rape, Curseing, And Gunplay. **_

_**My spelling and grammer isn't that good, If you have a problem with it, leave now, i don't want to hear how i used to many commas or periods or capitalized wrong letters.**_

_**Disclamer: I do not own Naruto. For if I did it would be filled with lots of Yaoi and Mpreg.**_

_**Adittional Information: This is not beta-ed, If you have a problem with any of this then please just click the back button. **_

_**Some of you are going to wonder why nobody did anything sooner, Well put yourself in that situation. You would be frozen in fear, feeling so helpless, not doing anything too.**_

"Everyone get down and don't make a sound!" Iruke Hatake said from his position on the hard tile floor.

The school was currently under lockdown, there was some crazy kid with a gun and everyone had been locked in their classrooms for nearly twenty minutes now. He prayed to god that non of his students would get hurt during all of this. If only he knew...

The room was dark and quiet, the class full of students didn't make a sound for fear of what would happen. Naruto dared to let his eyes flicker to Sasuke Uchiha who was on the other side of the room, Sasuke was his best friend, his lover.

Suddenly the door opened and a lone figure stepped into the room, Naruto instantly knew who this boy was. Kyuubi Kitsune, a boy with crimson waist length hair and eyes to match. He was clad in dark skinny jeans and a band t-shirt that read 'Linkin Park' on the front, a gun held tightly in his right hand.

"Uzumaki I know you're in here." Kyuubi stepped further into the room looking around for his blonde. "Ah, there you are."

Kyuubi walked up to the blonde and pulled him to his feet, shoving him against the hard brick wall, He drank up the fear that was radiating from the blonde and the wide eyed look.

He and Kyuubi had been friends a few years back, until the night he had tried to seduce the younger blonde while he was intoxicated. If the 'no' and struggling against his touch wasn't enough of a hint that Naruto didn't want him then he didn't know what was.

Thankfully Sasuke had stepped in and saved him from the rough treatment he was receiving. He and Sasuke had been together every since then, Three years and they were still going strong.

"What do you want Kyuubi?" Naruto tried to pry the hand that was holding the front of his shirt off, To no avail.

"You know what I want Naru-Chan." Kyuubi moved so that his lips were brushing against the shell of the younger boys ear, He dared to let his tongue pass through his supple lips and caress the tan skin of his ear.

Naruto's eyes widened with fear, Why now? Why would he let something that had been stopped three years ago advance today? Did the older male not get the hint that he didn't want him?

Naruto looked over to sasuke who looked like he was ready to attach, He shook his head and pleaded with his eyes for him not to move. He didn't want anyone getting hurt because of him, Kyuubi wasn't totally sane and he knew that he would not hesitate to pull the trigger on someone.

Kyuubi pulled away from Naruto's ear and looked at his sapphire eyes, Filled with fear. He loved the look that adore the younger's face, It was simply beautiful. He looked so..Scared.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Kyuubi cocked his head to the left smiling gently at the blonde. "You look... Scared." His voice whispered the last part for only Naruto to hear, His nose touching a scarred cheek.

Naruto turned his head to the side and snarled at the boy in front of him. There was no way he was gonna let this happen, Especially not in front of a classroom filled with his friends, Foster parents and lover.

"Kyuubi I don't want you," The blonde started carefully. "Why are you doing this?" He dared to let his eyes flicker up to meet red ones, staring back at him intensely.

"Why am I doing this?" Kyuubi released the blonde and took a step back to look around the room, He let out a chuckle that could shatter glass. "Do you think your the only one who deserves to be happy? Just because your parents were murdered and you were forced to watch, just because you were alone most of your life, just because no one fucking liked you, you think your the only one who deserves happiness? Just because you found friends, family, and a fuck toy you think your so perfect and no one deserves to be as happy as you?" Kyuubi chuckled again, a unidentified glint in his eyes.

"I love you and no one is going to stop me from having you." With that he slammed the blonde back against the seafoam wall, hard. "I'll make you mine this time."

"Please, please stop!" Naruto growled as his shirt was pushed up and his nipple was tweaked, Tears brimming in his blue eyes. "Stop, you don't have to do this!"

"Oh but I do Naru-Chan." Kyuubi gave a sympathetic look before tweaking the nipple once more.

Naruto was right, He didn't Have to do this but he wanted to. He had wanted Naruto for so long, Three years ago he had almost had him until Sasuke Uchiha, the blonde's best friend had stepped in and stopped everything. Naruto had stopped talking to him after that, Then he found out Sasuke and Naruto had gotten together. Why did everyone else deserve to be happy? Shouldn't he have a chance to make the blonde the happiest man in the world? Buy him gifts and give him a shoulder to cry on?

He loved Naruto, he didn't want things to take a turn down this road again but the voices in his head would not stop. They were telling him to take the blonde, ravish him and make him moan in pleasure. Deep down he beat himself for doing this to the one he loved, He wanted to make Naruto happy, not hurt him. Things just took a turn for the worse, He had stopped taking his medicine and let the voices take over, Now he was ravishing the blonde in front of a classroom of his friends and family.

Kakashi Hatake held Iruka Hatake close to him, Hiding his face into his chest so he would not see what was about to take place. He wanted so badly to do something about his son's situation right now but fear held him back, he knew Kyuubi and he knew that he would not hesitate to pull the trigger on someone.

It was his job as a teacher to keep his students safe, Right now all he could do was watch as the red haired boy tweaked his sons nipple and ground against him. Kyuubi reached for the button of the blonde's jeans and the hand that held the gun snaked up to wrap tightly around a slim tan throat. He heard a growl and looked to his left, Kiba Inuzuka looked like he was ready to charge and murder this boy that dared to violate his best friend right in front of his eyes.

Kiba stood and dared to take a brave step toward the boys, One pinned to the wall and one grinding roughly against him, choking him. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked back to see Shikamaru Nara shake his head pulling him back, He snapped out of his hold only to be pulled down by Neji Hyuuga, An arm around hit waist keeping him from moving.

"Don't do anything rash Kiba, He has a gun." Neji whispered to him.

Kiba glared at the floor hoeing to burn a hole into it, How could everyone just sit here and watch this? Naruto was about to be raped, He couldn't sit here and do nothing! So what is someone got shot? He probably wouldn't do it Anyways, He was probably just a scared little boy with an unloaded gun.

"Please stop this! Your hurting him!"

Everyone snapped their heads over to look at who had dared to speak, Sakura Haruno, Shaking with tears dripping from her face. Naruto was like a brother to her and watching him be choked and violated was to much for her.

Kyuubi turned to look at the girl who had spoken to him in that pitiful broken voice. Sakura Haruno he remembered her from when he and Naruto had been friends. A loud mouth, Sasuke obsessed bitch, She had always hit Naruto for stupid things and cussed him out to many times to count.

He released his hold on the blonde, Making him gasp for air and choke on it. Kyuubi turned away from the panting boy and took a few strides over to the pink haired girl, Grabbing her from her spot on the floor and shoving the gun to point right under her chin, Digging into her smooth skin.

Everyone looked on with wide eyes ,hoping that no brains would be splattered, this was all to much for the teenagers. Barley the age of 17 and already witnessing something this tragic, it was bad enough if someone got shot but watching a dear friend be brutally raped to top it off was just to much.

"What did you say?" They watched as Kyuubi leaned closer to her, Growling at her.

"I-i said stop it! Please!" Her voice broke as she felt the barrel of the gun dig into her skin, She was now shaking for a whole different reason.

Kyuubi gave a airy laugh, Sounding out like bombs in the quiet room. "Stop it? Why? Would you rather it be you?"

"N-no!"

Kyuubi sneered and lifted his free hand to fondle her breast gently, "I think, You want me to fuck you instead." His hand slid down touching her hip.

"Let her go!" A voice sounded out once again.

The red haired boy looked up as he was once again interrupted, His eyes landed on a maroon haired boy. Gaara Subaku, no doubt. He smirked wickedly and a gunshot rang out into the silent room, A scream echoed off the walls and some gasps were heard. He released the girl and watched her scamper back to her friends, Gaara clutched his left shoulder and groaned in pain.

"Next time I won't miss."

Kyuubi made his way back to the blonde who was now on the floor, wide eyes fear evident in them and his mouth agape. "You rather do this on the floor Naru-Chan?"

Naruto looked up with wide eyes, No he didn't want to do this at all! He could not let this happen in front of his friends, family, and lover! "Kyuubi please don't do this! At least not in front of them!" His voice begged, Tears leaking from his eyes.

The red head just shook his head and snatched him up by the arm, only to slam him only a desk roughly. Hands moved to pull his pants down and he struggled, kicked, screamed, scratched, and slapped. "No! S-stop! Kyuubi please I'm begging you s-stop!" Naruto cried out as his legs were spread.

"Shut up! Has anyone ever told you, you talk far to much?" Kyuubi ground his erection against Naruto's soft member.

Naruto was laying flat on a school desk, His pants around one ankle. His boxers were still up thankfully but Kyuubi's erection was rutting painfully against his own limp member, soft moans were heard along with cries. He let out a sharp gasp as his boxers were discarded and his legs were spread wider.

Kyuubi pulled his own pants down mid-thigh along with his boxers, quickly flipping the blonde so he was slammed down face first into the table. He ignored the cries of 'stop' and 'please no' the blonde gave.

"Moan for me Naruto, moan like a wanton whore!" Kyuubi didn't waist any time, he quickly pushed into the tight heat that was purely Naruto.

A scream ripped through the blonde's body, he began to shake and scream in pain as the red head pumped in and out of him at a quick pace. Why? Why was this happening to him? Why in front of his friends?

His thoughts were cut off as pain coursed through his body, His arm was pulled behind his back and held in at a painful angle. His body was being ripped apart, or so it felt. He could feel the tears soaking his face, his heart racing, the pain.

"No! S-stop! Kyuubi stop!" He screamed, fighting against his hold with all his might.

The pain slowly started to subside and everything went numb, Pained groans emitted from his throat and he blocked out the moans from behind him, he watched his friends with dead glazed eyes.

He wanted so badly for someone to help him but each time someone would try to stand he would shake his head and someone would pull them back down. He couldn't let anyone else get hurt because of him, he knew what it was like to be hurt and didn't want anyone else to experience it.

He was ashamed. How could he let himself be raped in front of all his friends and family? He felt so exposed to all of them, like a whore. He felt like a slut having his lover watch another man fuck him.

His eyes landed on Iruka and Kakashi, Iruka crying into the silver haired man's chest, shaking violently as Kakashi held onto him tightly, his own face buried into the light brown locks of hair. His friends were all wearing identical expressions, wide eyes and sobs wrecking through their body's, more so the female's of the group were crying, the males looked somewhere, anywhere but at the scene in front of them with downcast eyes and clenched fists.

Sasuke... his eyes caught sight of the raven haired teen and he cried harder. Sasuke looked sad, He watched with hurt eyes. Tears brimming in the Uchiha's eyes as he watched his lover be raped, his fists clenched tightly and his face screwed up in pure anger.

Sasuke stared back at Naruto, his eyes... Those blue eyes looked so dead. He watched as Naruto cried in pain, His breathing heavy, his body forced to move back and forth as he was fucked so carelessly. How could he just sit here and watch this? How could he sit here and watch his lover be tortured and abused?

He quickly looked around the room at the others, sobs, grunts, and moans filled the room.

"Kakashi," Sasuke whispered quietly.

Kakashi hesitantly looked up at the raven, his eyes flickering to the scene for a brief moment. He didn't dare let Iruka lift his head for fear of him seeing their son being raped.

"I can't sit here and watch this.. If something happens to me please tell him that I love him. There is something in my top dresser drawer I want you to give him if something happens." He waited for a response before he made his move. When he received a nod he stood, catching the eye of everyone in the room except the one moaning.

"We got your back Sasuke." He heard Neji whisper.

The raven haired boy charged at the red haired boy knocking him out and away from the blonde, He quickly grabbed the hand with the gun and pinned it above the younger teens head. A fist connected to his jaw, knocking his head upwards. He recovered quickly and punched back, hearing a sickening crack.

Kiba and Shikamaru retrieved the shaking blonde, carefully due to the pain they knew he was in. They helped pull his pants and boxers back up and handed him to Kakashi who took him gladly and held him to his chest, letting him cry.

Cries echoed through the room along with the sound of fists meeting body parts and the sound of soft 'shhh's' being directed at Naruto, trying to calm him.

"Sasuke!" He heard Naruto cry out to him.

Sasuke was pulled to his feet and punched in the face once again, he wasted no time hitting back. The gun was pushed into his stomach, digging into his skin. He fought back and three gunshots were heard, Echoing like bomb shells.

Everyone watched as the two fell to the ground, Kyuubi on top of Sasuke. Neither was moving and it frightened them.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried again but was held back by his guardian.

A groan emitted through the room and they saw Kyuubi moving, Their eyes widened. No.

Naruto could hear himself screaming, screaming for Sasuke to get up, to get the fuck up. He couldn't leave him like this, he had loved the raven to long for him to just die. He watched in horror as blood pooled around the two bodies and Kyuubi was still moving, trying to get up.

Naruto ripped his arm away from Kakashi and ran to Sasuke, he pushed Kyuubi off and started pounding his fist on his face as hard as he could. Making blood leek from his nose and mouth, all he could think was why? why wasn't Kyuubi moving? Why wasn't he hitting back or making and sound?

He screamed as he felt hands pull him away from the boy and against a firm chest. He dared to look back at who it was, who grabbed him? His eyes locked with ebony ones and he turned, hugging the boy as tightly as he could. He was alive.

Sasuke hugged the blonde and rocked them, back and forth, back and forth. "Shh, Naruto it's okay."

The sound of sirens filled their ears, they watched as people yelled and ran to and from in a blur of movement. Questions were asked and blankets were wrapped around their shoulders, Why? they weren't cold.

They were escorted outside yet everything seemed like it was in slow motion. More questions were asked and they didn't know if they answered or not, all they knew was that they were together.

Where was all this blood coming from? He looked down at his own body noticing his light colored jeans were stained red, right. But there was more, it was on his arms and face, he could taste it on his lips. Kyuubi's blood no doubt...

He had never lost control like that before, he had never beaten anyone like that before. He was always so loud and carefree, it wrecked him to know he was even capable to hurt someone like that.

Only one question ran through Naruto's mind at that moment, Why? Why had it taken so long for Sasuke to save him?

"Naruto. Naruto!" He looked up at Sasuke, why was he screaming at him? Why was he shaking him?

Everything faded to black.

"Naruto!" He heard Sasuke yell his name and he snapped his eyes open. "Shhh, it's okay."

Naruto looked around confused, where were the cops and ambulances? All his friends and his parents?

"It was just a dream, calm down." Sasuke hugged him to his chest and soothed him. "It's over now Naru."

Right a dream, a nightmare. He looked up at Sasuke with tear filled eyes, "What's going on?"

"You had that dream again, you were screaming and crying so I woke you." Sasuke looked at his lover with worried eyes.

Every since Kyuubi had raped him he had that nightmare, so vivid and real, over and over again. It was in the past, yet even 6 months later he couldn't stop dreaming about it.

"It's alright." Sasuke soothed again. "It's all over now."

Naruto nodded and lay back down, crying into Sasuke chest.

I still get nightmares. In fact, I get them so often I should be use to them by now. I'm not. No one ever really gets use to nightmares that were once a reality.

_**Aurthors Note: If your wondering what Sasuke was telling Kakashi to give Naruto it was a wedding ring. He was gonna purpose later.**_

_**There will be a short sequel, answering Naruto's question as to why it took Sasuke so long to react.**_

_**Please give me your feedback.**_


	2. sequel

_This is a seqel to That day, It still haunts me , It's going to be short and un-betaed so please forgive me. I strongly reccoment listening to, Shot in the dark- Within Temptation while reading this._

_**HOLY CRAP I THOUGHT I POSTED THIS ALREADY D: DON'T KILL ME I SWEAR I THOUGHT I POSTED IT LIKE A DAY AFTER THE FIRST CHAPTER!**_

**{Naruto's POV}**

_**Why? Why had it taken so long for you to react? Why had it taken you so long to**__ save__** me Sasuke?**_

_**I still vividly remember that day, even now, a year later. I remember how everyone cowered in fear, includeing me. I remember how he squeezed my throat until I could not breath, I thought he was going to kill me.**_

_**I remember how he pounded into my so relentlessly, moaning and groaning as he did so. I remember the sobs and gunshots that echo around in my head to this very day. I remember the painful look in Kakashi's eyes and Iruka's muffled cries as Kakashi held him close.**_

_**I remember how Kyuubi pulled my arm behind my back, how it felt as if it was going to break. I remember how you looked at me, that look in your eyes... That sad look, the murder in your eyes.**_

_**You killed him, when I thought he was moveing it was not even him. I beat a dead man to a bloody pulp, I have blood on my hands, tho you can not see it, I can. That crimson red liquid that drips from my fingertips, the liquid that smears along my face when I touch it, the liquid that mixes with the water of the shower and turnes it to a murky red then washes away down the drain. That invisible blood that stains my body right down to my damaged soul.**_

_**Yes, tho you can not see it my love, I can. **_

_**I never knew I was capible of harming someone like that, makeing blood splatter all around their unmoveing body. The demon inside of me was let loose for only a moment and see how much damage it caused? It seeks blood and gore.**_

_**The demon inside of me is nothing more than a monster, something I have created inside of my mind and can not get out. My father, my real father had created that moster and passed it down to me. His only son, tho he could not be with me and watch as it happened, he wanted to destroy me.**_

_**Yet I am stronger than that, even tho I let the monster take over for a breif moment I will never let it happen again. I have to be strong for my lover, my family, my friends, I have to be strong for myself.**_

_**But this question, it keeps bugging me. Takeing over my brain at times, repeating itself. So now, a year later I am determaned to find out the answer.**_

_**Why did it take you so long to save me, my love?**_

**I slowly made my way to your study room, knowing that is where you normally were this time of day. You always studied hard and worked even harder, you were a great man Sasuke. You're father would be proud of you if he saw how hard you worked each and every single day.**

**Yet you always found time for me, you were the perfect lover. I could not ask for anyone better, you completed me and you were aware of that fact too. You didn't tease and taunt me as much as you use to sense the day Kyuubi done his dirty deeds at our school.**

**You tell me not to think about that day, to block it out and live my life like I use to, but you don't understand. It isn't that easy my love, I've tried blocking it out and push it to the back of my mind, but it always finds a way into my mind and wrecks me to the core.**

**I hardly let a true smile show anymore, most of them are fake. You are one of the rare people who can get a genuine smile out of me tho, you've always had the ability to either piss me off the worst or make me smile the most.**

**I hear my sock clad feet shuffling across the carpeted floor of our house as I walk to your study room. Yes our house, you had asked me to marry you a few months after the incident and I was happy to say yes. **

**You were the love of my life and no matter what happened or had happened, how could I say not to you? You've done nothing sense that day but try and make me the happiest person alive, even before that day, you did that. **

**And I was very happy to be with you and you alone, we completed one another.**

**Without you I would have crumpled up and faded away by now, you've kept me here in this world, you are my anker.**

**I reached the thick door made of maple and ever so slowly pushed it open, trying to be as quiet as I could be. I didn't want to disturb you but I had waited to long to ask this question, I needed to know the answer.**

**I looked up with dull blue eyes to see you sitting at your desk reading a thick book, studying. You raised your head to look at me with a small smile, but it faltered once you saw me. I looked like a zombie, I knew. My movements were slow and sluggish, my face completely blank as I looked at you.**

**I walked into the room and shut the door behind me just in case someone decided to come visit, I didn't want us to be disturbed right now. **

**I heard you say my name as I walked closer to you, you looked scared. For a brief moment I wondered if you were scared of me, but I quickly pushed that thought away, I knew you were not scared of me, but for me.**

**There were not many days when I walked around looking determined and lost at the same time. I looked like I was searching for something and I was. I was searching for a single answer to a single question.**

**The question that had bugged me sense the day I was raped in front of everyone I cared about. **

**There I go again, letting those thoughts enter my mind and crush my heart a little more. Maybe after I got the answer to this question my heart wouldn't feel so heavy, maybe I would feel just a bit better, that's all I wanted. **

**I wanted to be better.**

**{Sasuke's POV}**

**I watched as you shuffled closer to me with that dead look in you're eyes, I had only saw that look a few times. Mostly when you were feeling horrible and thinking about that day until you couldn't think straight anymore.**

**I slowly stood up and touched your arm as you stopped near me, there was something wrong and I knew it.**

**"Are you alright Naruto?" I asked you quietly.**

**You shook your head and looked me straight in the eyes, "I need to know something." you said in a quiet voice.**

**I placed the book that was in my left hand down on my desk and turned back to you. Anything you wanted to know, anything you asked me, I would not lie to you. I would never lie to you and you knew this, just like I knew you would never lie to me, no matter what it was about.**

**"What would that be?" My voice came out just as quietly as yours had.**

**I wanted to erase that look of death that you wearing, I had to. Seeing you like this was my biggest fear, I just wanted you to be happy again. I would do anything and everything to make you're old self come back, even if it wasn't completely the old you.**

**I just wanted you to be better.**

**I looked into your eyes and knew right away this wasn't just some stupid question you wanted an answer too, this was serious. I straightened up and waited for you to speak, I would wait and listen as long as I needed too, no matter how long it took you to ask.**

**"Why..." You started, looking me directly in the eyes. "Why did it take you so long to react, to save me that day?"**

**My eyes widened and my arm fell from your shoulder, the feeling of guilt washed over me like a tidal wave. I often asked myself this question, But I never thought you would ask me this.**

**I had wanted to save you, to rush forward and kill the boy who dared touch you in ways like that. I wanted so badly to do just that, but fear held me back.**

**"I was selfish." I whispered, to me or you I wasn't exactly sure. **

**I flicked my onyx eyes back up to look into yours, having lowered them when in thought. I was selfish that day and I have regretted not doing anything sooner every sense it happened. **

**"I was afraid that if I made a move he would hurt you worse, or hurt me." I admitted. "I couldn't live without you, I was afraid that one of us would get killed. I didn't want to die and leave you alone, I didn't want you to die and leave me." I grasped your hand and took a step closer to you.**

**{Naruto's POV} **

**I listened to you speak to me in a sad, honest tone. You grasped my hand and squeezed it gently, my eyes showed more life than before yet they were still dead, that blue grey color that took them over clouded over the bright blue that was once there.**

**"You didn't move because you were afraid one of us would get killed..." I whispered back your words. "Selfish..."**

**Was that selfish? Was I selfish? I remember telling you and the others not to move, not to help me because I didn't want anyone else to get hurt. Did that make me selfish as well?**

**All this time I had thought you didn't help me sooner because you didn't want to, because I wasn't worth it, but a small part of me knew that was a lie, I was your everything, as were you mine.**

**"I thought I wasn't worth it." I admitted, knowing you would erase all insecurities right here and now.**

**And you did.**

**Your hands gripped both of my shoulders and you looked me dead in the eyes, a stern look on your face. **

**"I would do anything for you, I would give my life for you if I had to. You are the most important person in my life and always will be Naruto. Nothing will ever come between us and I will always help you when you need help. I wanted so badly to lash out and beat that mother fucker until he wasn't breathing anymore, It was hard sitting there watching that happen to the only person I love. You always were and always will be worth it Naruto, do you understand me?" **

**I felt your thumb swipe under my left eye and realized you were wiping away stray tears that I hadn't noticed were falling from my eyes. I nodded and wrapped my arms around your neck tightly, never wanting to let go.**

**I was right, your words, your answer, had put my heart at ease. Allot more than I figured it would, now I could erase those thoughts of doubt that clouded my mind so often. **

**I was worth it, maybe not to anyone else, but I was worth it to you and that's all that mattered to me.**

**I hear you whisper you loved me more than anything in this world as you wrapped your arms around me tightly. **

**"I love you too, thank you Sasuke."**

**{Sasuke's POV}**

**I held onto you with all my might, I didn't want to let you go. I never knew you felt that way or I would have explained sooner. I felt something wet roll down my cheek and realized I was crying as well, just a few tears.**

**A few tears is more than I have cried sense I was little, only you could make me feel so many emotions at once Naruto. **

**Only you.**

**You were the one person who accepted me without a care in the world, you didn't care that I had killed that boy. All my faults were looked past and my flaws were cherished by you, nothing mattered as long as we had each other.**

**I felt allot better now that we had gotten that straight, a weight seemed to be lifted off of my chest and my heart didn't hurt anymore. **

**And as I held onto you and cried softly into your shoulder I was sure that nothing else mattered but you and you alone.**

**Together we can make it, me and you,**

**together we can erase the past and start anew,**

**together as long as it's just me and you.**


End file.
